Hidden Identities
by anime all the time27
Summary: After a mysterious bombing in Bludhaven the young justice team are sent to help with the police investigation, and meet the lead Officer on the case. Officer Grayson. Batman asks the team to bring him back to the mountain to continue the investigation with them. Will they find out his secret? Hopefully better than it sounds :)


"Officer Grayson, I need you to report to a bombing downtown." The chief yelled frantically.

"Right on it, sir!" Dick said saluting and running to a squad car.

*With the team*

"A few minutes ago there was a bombing in Blüdhaven, we need you to go and help the police force find the cause." Batman said.

"Why don't we just take over the case?" Artemis asked.

"Let's just say the police force in Blüdhaven they could beat up Superboy." Batman deadpanned, "Now go."

The team ran to the zetatubes and appeared in Blüdhaven.

*With Dick*

Dick stood at the crime scene with a box of donuts under his arm and a coffee in his hand. "What to do." He mumbled shoving a donut into his mouth.

"Hi there, are you the officer in charge?" M'gann asked.

Dick turned around and looked at her. "Yes ma'am." He said tipping the brim of his hat.

"Could you tell us what happened here?" Superboy asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you." Dick replied shoving another donut in his mouth.

"Ohh donuts! Can I have one?" Wally asked, running around him grabbing for one.

"No, they're mine. I paid for them." Dick replied pushing him away with his foot.

Wally ran around him grabbing the box out of his hand before Dick grabbed his arm and flipped him over. "How'd you do that?" Artemis asked.

"I'm an officer of Blüdhaven, you have to be ready for anything." Dick replied with a smile, "Even a donut loving freak going 100 mph."

Wally glared picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "Oh, come on don't give me that look." Dick laughed.

His smile quickly turned to a frown as he turned to Kaldur. "Anyways you guys are here to help me find a bomber correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Kaldur replied, stepping forward, "Unfortunately our leader couldn't come with us, as he is busy."

"Nightwing right? Pretty cool guy isn't he." Dick laughed nudging Artemis and Wally.

The team sweatdropped at the complete 360 attitude change. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, what's your name anyways?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, right. I`m Officer Grayson." Dick said with a smile.

"Do you have any leads at all Officer Grayson?" Artemis asked.

"Actually I did notice something as you were talking." Dick replied, jumping into the bombing crater in the middle of the street. "This isn't an explosion, it's man made. Also the building surrounding the area, the windows are covered in frost. It may be fall but it's not cold enough for frost yet." Dick finished.

The team stared in shock, they hadn't even thought of the things that he thought of. Soon the crime department showed up and taped off the area. Kaldur's communicator suddenly went off. "Aqualad." He said into the speaker.

"Aqualad, did you get in contact with the officer in charge of the investigation?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we did." He replied.

"Good, bring him to the base." He said.

"But we aren't supposed to bring civilians to the base." Kaldur argued.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Batman asked.

"No sir." Kaldur replied quickly.

"Good." Batman said hanging up.

Kaldur walked back over to the group who were talking to Dick. Excuse me, I don`t mean to interrupt but we have to go back to the mountain and Batman asked us to bring you also. Kaldur said to them.

"Bringing a civilian to the mountain? Isn't that against the rules?" M'gann asked.

"Well, they're Batman's orders." Kaldur replied.

The team shrugged and looked at Dick. "Okay," He said, "I just have to clear this with my superior."

He looked around before locking eyes with someone. "AMY!"He yelled running over to a girl with brown hair in a bun and jumping on her back.

She pushed him off and sighed as he told her what he was doing and nodded. He walked back over and told them that he was ready to go. "That's your superior officer?" Wally asked, "Is she also your girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business." Artemis said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Nah, i'm sexy, free, and single. All at the same time." Dick replied dancing as he walked.

"Are you really a police officer?" Artemis scoffed.

"Let me think... BAM!" He said shoving his badge in her face.

She roughly grabbed it and read the inscription on it. "S class." She read, "What does that mean?"

"Well in Blüdhaven, you're ranked on your skills. It goes S,A,C,E, and F with S being the highest class. F class does office stuff, E does low class things like speeding tickets and small robberies. C is bigger arrests, A's are things like heists and assault, and S is the highest class that does things like murder investigations, undercover missions, bounty hunts, things like that." He finished. "Currently I'm the only S class officer in my department so I go on a lot of solo cases."

"Why is it split up like that?" Superboy asked.

"So we don't have to bury our own so early." Dick replied with a sad expression, "We don't need as many deaths as we've had in the past."

Artemis passed him back his badge which he slipped back in his pocket. They stopped in front of a phone booth. "Here get in." Artemis said opening a door.

"This is a phone booth." Dick said.

"Yeah." Artemis said.

"A phone booth." Dick repeated.

"Just get in." Artemis said impatiently.

They all piled in and soon they landed in the mountain. The group walked through as it said all their names plus that a guest had arrived. "Who's that?" Garfield asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Officer Grayson of the Blühaven Police Department." Dick said tipping the brim of his hat.

"Noted." Garfield said shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Dick looked around with fake amazement. "Why don't you come meet the team?" Garfield said with a smile.

"Gar, he came to see Batman." Wally said.

"It's fine I don't mind, It'll only take a minute right?" He asked with a smile, "Here hold this."

He threw his hat at Wally who caught it with a confused expression. Garfield dragged him into the training room where Black Canary was training the new young justice team. "Finally you show up." Black Canary said, turning towards them.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Officer Grayson." Garfield said.

Robin spun around and looked at him about to say something. "Nice to meet you." Dick said staring at him with a look only he could understand.

"Robin, nice to meet you too." He replied.

"Wondergirl."

"Blue Beetle."

"I'm black canary, trainer." She said with her hand out to shake his.

Dick stepped out on to the floor that flashed green. Black canary grabbed his arm ready to flip him. Instead he hit her arm away and kicked her legs out from under her. The floor flashed red as her back hit the floor. "Wow!" Blue beetle said in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" Wondergirl asked.

"Training. Lots of training." He laughed, as he helped Black Canary up.

"Officer Grayson," Wally said rolling his eyes, "Batman is looking for you."

"Oh okay. I'm coming." Dick said waving goodbye to the kids and Black Canary.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Wally whispered.

"Until I'm done this investigation. I guess." Dick replied.

"Do I have to call you Officer Grayson?" Wally asked.

"Do you want people to get suspicious?" Dick asked.

"No." Wally whined.

"Then yes. Now deal with it." Dick laughed walking away.


End file.
